Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesian Translate)
by sunsehunee
Summary: [CHAP 1 UP!] Park Chanyeol dihadapkan masalah yang sangat besar dalah hidupnya ketika ibunya menginginkannya untuk menikah, yang mana itu sangat tidak mungkin karena dia seorang gay. /YAOI,Indonesian Translate, BaekYeol, Don't Like Don't Bash, RnR Please /
1. Foreword

**Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesia Version)**

Author : Supergelie

Translator : seukkhy

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, and the rest of other cast

Main Pairing: ChanBaek / BaekYeol

Rating : T / PG 15 (Banyak bahasa kasar, tidak direkomendasikan untuk dibawah 15 tahun.)

Original Story :

story/view/286536/perfectly-imbalanced-yaoi-baekhyun-chanyeol-hunhan-kray-baekyeol-kaibaek

(tambahkan alamat asianfanfict di depannya.)

Disclaimer :

_**THIS STORY IS BELONG TO SUPERGELIE**_

_**I'M JUST TRANSLATE THIS FANFICT WITH HER PERMISSIONS**_

_**DO NOT REUPLOAD PLEASE, RESPECT ME**_

T/N: Hai. Sunsehunee balik lagi dengan FF translate sesuai janji hehehh. First, thanks for gelie who gave me permissions *sobs* Baik deh bener-bener. Aku translate fanfict ini karena kayanya para ChanBaek shipper ada yang suka fanfict ini jadi yah… Beginilah hasilnya .-.

Maafkan kalau ada translate yang salah atau kurang mengena :( Apalah yang bisa harapkan dari anak 14 tahun, baru selesai kelas 8 pula? Okay, udahan, sekarang mari kita mulai!

–  
**Perfectly Imbalanced**

**Characters**

baekhyun chanyeol luhan sehun kai kris lay kyungsoo minseok tao chen

**Description**

Park Chanyeol dihadapkan masalah yang sangat besar dalah hidupnya ketika ibunya menginginkannya untuk menikah, yang mana itu sangat tidak mungkin karena dia seorang gay. Jadi, ketika ia bertemu seorang gadis yang dia pikir calon yang sempurna, dia mendapat sedikit harapan untuk menjadi straight dan menikah. Rencananya dia akan mengajak kencan gadis itu.

Masalahnya adalah, nama gadis itu Baekhyun. Dan dia seorang pria.

Tidak ada rencana B.

P.S. Akan ada crossdressing disini…dan whiny Baekhyun. IDEK

**Foreword**

imbalance /imˈbaləns/

n. lack of proportion or relation between corresponding things

a/n:

poster dibuat oleh seorang reader yang sangat manis lynnryan

Ini versi lainnya

Dan poster lainnya:

Yang satu ini dibuat oleh Park_Noodle yang keren. Dia juga seorang penulis yang keren :))

Dan yang sangat buruk buatanku OTL

have a nice day!

- gelie

t/n:

Ini adalah post-an pertama, dan entah kenapa aku benar-benar gak pede sama translate-an buatanku T^T

Ahya, soal poster-poster diatas. Maafkan hunee

karena terlalu males buat kasih link nya -_-

Sekali lagi BIG BIG BIG THANKS buat Supergelie Aku seneng banget pas dapet izinnya wakakakak.

See you next post!


	2. Chapter 1

**Perfectly Imbalanced (Indonesia Version)**

Author : Supergelie

Translator : seukkhy

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, and the rest of other cast

Main Pairing: ChanBaek / BaekYeol

Rating : T / PG 15 (Banyak bahasa kasar, tidak direkomendasikan untuk dibawah 15 tahun.)

Original Story :

story/view/286536/perfectly-imbalanced-yaoi-baekhyun-chanyeol-hunhan-kray-baekyeol-kaibaek

(tambahkan alamat asianfanfict di depannya.)

Disclaimer :

_**THIS STORY IS BELONG TO SUPERGELIE**_

I'M JUST TRANSLATE THIS FANFICT WITH HER PERMISSIONS

DO NOT REUPLOAD PLEASE, RESPECT ME

T/N: Hai. seukkhy balik lagi dengan FF translate sesuai janji hehehh. First, thanks for gelie who gave me permissions *sobs* Baik deh bener-bener. Aku translate fanfict ini karena kayanya para ChanBaek shipper ada yang suka fanfict ini jadi yah... Beginilah hasilnya .-.

Maafkan kalau ada translate yang salah atau kurang mengena :(

-  
**Perfectly Imbalanced**

**Ch 1 : You Need a Wife**

Businessmen mungkin adalah yang paling sosial di kehidupan masyarakat. Well, kalau kau ingin menjadi yang teratas di rantai makanan, kau harus membuat hargamu lebih tinggi dari pada yang lain. Ini seperti melukis; daripada melukis dirimu dengan warna, kau melukis dirimu dengan uang. Park Chanyeol bisa jadi atau tidak bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka.

Chanyeol mengerang, merasakan sinar matahari menyentuh kulitnya saat ia berguling di kasur. Disana ada suara beep yang kencang dari ponselnya, lebih seperti tanda untuk membangunkannya.

_"Chanyeol, sayang, tolong katakan kau sudah bangun saat mendengar ini. Sepupumu akan datang menjemputmu."_

_Sepupu._

_Yang mana?_

Chanyeol mengerang lagi, perlahan duduk sambil menggosok wajahnya. "Alkohol... Sial," Dia berdiri dan membuka pintu jadi dia bisa mencuci—

"DUDE!"

"MOTHER OF GOD!"

"Kau terlihat buruk."

"Apa-apaan Sehun?! Apa yang lakukan disini?!"

"Ibumu tidak memberitahu kalau aku datang?"

"Uh ya, lima menit yang lalu." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan mengambil handuk yang menggantung di kursi.

Sehun menggigit apel yang ia ambil dari dapur. "Oh ya, dude, kakakku bilang dia akan meng-fax sebuah kontrak padamu jadi kau bisa membuat si wajah bitch menandatanganinya untuk partnership atau apapun itu."

Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur dan kuku kakinya tak sengaja mengenai kursi. "Aw! Jesus!" Desisnya, ia menunduk untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja disana?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ya, ya."

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang ku katakan?"

"Kontrak dan wajah bitch dan shit." Jawab Chanyeol. Dia berdiri kemudian membuka lemari untuk mencari kopi. Kopi tidak ada dimana pun. "Sial, dimana kopi itu."

Sehun melihat sekilas ke bawah sofa, bawah meja, belakang tv berlayar datar dan di dalam tempat sampah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda remote control. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan melihat sekeliling, dengan tangan di pinggang. "Wow dude, tempatmu berantakan."

Soal berantakan, mungkin maksudnya, pizza yang sejak seminggu lalu di bawah sofa, kaos kaki tergantung dimana-mana (termasuk di atas TV), kaleng botol bir bergelinding di segala arah daaannnnnn pancake di langit-langit. Sehun sebenarnya menunggu pancake itu jatuh. "Tidak terlalu sulit dalam bersih-bersih, huh?" Dua menit, dan dia menyerah.

"Aku tahu itu, Captain Obvious." Jawab Chanyeol dari dapur dan akhirnya Sehun menghampirinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan biji kopi itu, tapi tak sengaja jatuh setengahnya karena dia memegang bagian bawah kantongnya jadi dia hanya bisa menggunakan sisanya yang sudah tak banyak. Tapi dia sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu tadi malam dan dia mendapatkan sakit kepala, dia benar-benar butuh kopi. Dia mengambil coffee maker, menaruh biji kopi, menyalakannya dan mengambil segelas air. Setelah minum, dia menaruh gelas dekat tempat cuci piring saat dia mencuci tangannya.

"Dude—"

"Ah!" Kaget, Chanyeol tak sengaja menjatuhkan segelas air yang jatuh tepat di soket listrik yang menyebabkan coffe maker itu meledak dan kerusakan di sirkuitnya membuat listriknya keluar.

Hitam semua.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sampai suara jarum yang berdetik mengganggu Chanyeol. "Well, ғυϲƙ."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Kau butuh seorang istri."

.

.

.

.

"Ataaaauu, aku butuh maid sialan," Kata Chanyeol, satu tangannya memegang kopi yang ia minta dari tetangga, sambil melihat Sehun membenarkan listrik. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Sehun bercita-cita menjadi ahli mesin. "Yang mana ibuku takkan membiarkanku karena 'sayang, kau sudah besar kau tak butuh siapapun untuk merawatmu.'" Lanjutnya, mengutip ibunya.

"Dan seorang penerus CEO Park Industri tidak butuh maid untuk membersihkan rumah karena kau adalah ahli waris jadi kau tahu bagaimana caranya bersih-bersih." Ejek Sehun kemudian.

"Dan aku akan, 'Tidak bu, aku tak tahu karena kau tidak membiarkanku melakukannya.'"

Sehun tertawa. "Dan dia akan 'itu karena kau memperlajarinya sendiri.'"

Dan mereka tertawa. "Serius, ibu-ibu sulit dimengerti."

"Aku beruntung, ibuku keren." Jawab Sehun dan menyalakannya. "Dan ini listrikmu."

"Terima kasih. Kalau kau lulus, aku akan menyewamu."

"Aku bukan tukang listrik."

Sehun loncat ke sofa dengan keripik kentang di tangannya saat ia menyalakan TV setelah menemukan remote di atas kandil. Dia menyalakannya dan mengganti chanelnya sampai puas. Dia mengambil lebih dari beberapa menit, sampai layarnya berhenti di permainan basket dan dia melempar remote ke sampingnya.

"Oh, that sucks." Bisiknya saat melihat salat satu pemain melakukan kecurangan. Dia sedang konsentrasi pada pertandingan ketika sesuatu di luar jendela belakan TV mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia bergeser ke kiri, berjinjit, sampai bisa melihat rambut blond. Dia sedikit lebih condong, mencoba melihat siapa pemilik rambut itu ketika Chanyeol keluar, memukul kepalanya ringan dengan handuk. "Aw! Hey!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ulang Sehun dan berjalan ke jendela. "Siapa itu?"

"Siapa?" Jawab Chanyeol dari dapur sambil memegang daging babi asap yang tetangga lainnya beri.

Sehun melihat si rambut blonde membuang sampah, badannya membungkuk dan memperlihatkan bokongnya. Dia menelan ludah. Chanyeol menghampirinya untuk melihat, menyadari Sehun tidak berniat menjawabnya. Itu atau dia tak mendengarnya.

"Oh, namja China itu."

Sehun berbalik padanya. "Dia orang Cina?" Kemudian kembali ke rambut blond yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan sedikit bentuk tubuhnya.

"Bukan, dia orang Korea," Jawab Chanyeol sarkatis lalu berjalan kembali ke dapur. "Dia baru pindah dua minggu yang lalu. Mereka atau dia atau apapun itu."

Sehun menunggu dengan sabar sampai namja itu melihat sekeliling mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, mungkin merasa seseorang memperhatikannya."Wow, dia cantik."

"Oh my gaydar's broken! Terlalu banyak gay!"

Sehun mengejek. "Seperti kau bukan gay saja." Ketika dia menemukan mata lelaki itu mendarat padanya, dia segera bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Dia melihat Chanyeol memerhatikannya sambil berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Sehun menghela napas dan mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya saat mendengar mesin fax nya mencetak.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang dia maksud menjemputku," Kata Chanyeol sambil duduk di mobil Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilmu..." Jawab Sehun, menyalakan mesin sambil melihat mobil Chanyeol yang rusak.

"Itu... Lupakan... Aku tak tahu," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mulai mengemudi, melirik si rambut blond yang menyiram tanaman sebelum kembali melihat jalan. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ta de mingzi jiao Lu Han," Gumam Chanyeol dalam bahasa Mandarin, tidak terlalu benar dalam pengucapannya.

Sehun tersenyum.

* * *

Mereka sampai di Grand City hotel tempat dimana para pembisnis tinggal untuk meeting penting dan konfersi yang sekertaris bodoh tak dapat tangani karena mereka tak cukup mampu. Well, itu untuk Chanyeol. Dia sangat suka tidur jadi dia lebih suka punya asisten yang bisa menggantikan tugasnya sebagai presdir. Kau tahu, hanya untuk membuat hidupnya lebih mudah. Jangan berpikir tidak-tidak, dia suka berbisnis. Dia hanya bukan tipe pekerja keras.

Di dalam ruang meeting, Chanyeol merasa seperti melukis pelangi karena segalanya berwarna putih yang mana segalanya membosankan. "Hanya tanda tangani kertas sialan itu," Dia memberitahu Kris, seorang investor dari Kanada berwajah 'bitch' yang mereka incar hari itu yang baru sampai kemarin karena dia di Cina dengan urusan pribadi.

Kris menurunkan kertas itu. "Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda dan yang paling penting, aku tidak mau berinvestasi dengan perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh presdir bodoh tak tahu sopan santun."

Chanyeol menganga. "Maaf? Kau cukup beruntung karena kami mempertimbangkan untuk bekerja sama denganmu."

Kris menyilangkan kakinya. "Well aku lebih beruntung kalau aku menolaknya."

Chanyeol berdiri. "Kau salah. Park Industri adalah perusahaan paling sukses di Asia, sesuatu yang tak bisa kau tandingi. Jadi kau dan perusahaanmu bisa menghisapnya!"

Dia berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu. Dia mungkin akan menyesalinya nanti tapi siapa peduli. Dia membuat pesan mental untuk tidak melakukan bisnis ketika mendapatkan sakit kepala. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan menelpon Sehun. Chanyeol berjalan di aula sambil menunggu jawaban Sehun, terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari seseorang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hey! Minggir!" Teriak orang itu, kedua tangannya memegang gaunnya sambil berlari. "HEY! APA KAU TULI?!" Teriak orang itu lagi lalu melihat ke belakangnya. Melihat para pengejar itu tidak terlalu dekat, dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari cepat tapi tak beruntung, ia menabrak Chanyeol.

"AH! ғυϲƙ!" Maki Chanyeol saat kepalanya mendarat di lantai dengan seseorang di atasnya. Orang itu duduk dan melihat ke belakangnya.

"Shit," Maki orang itu dan ia tak ada pilihan selain menarik Chanyeol bersamanya ke gudang terdekat dan menguncinya. Keheningan terjadi sampai langkah kaki itu menghilang. Hanya nafas mereka yang terdengar di keheningan.

"Halo? Chanyeol kau disana?" Kata Sehun dari seberang. Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya, menatap orang —gadis— itu mengintip dari lubang kecil di gudang untuk melihat kalau tak ada tanda dari para pengejar. Ketika dia yakin, dia membuang nafas dan jatuh ke lantai, terengah-engah.

Chanyeol menjernihkan tenggorokannya.

"Maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba membawamu ke sini. Aku sedang dikejar. " Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, memulai Chanyeol dengan kecantikan.

_Oh benar-benar cantik._

_Sejak kapan perempuan terlihat semenarik ini?_

"Jangan khawatir mungkin mereka sudah pergi jadi kau bisa keluar sekarang. Aku akan menunggu temanku menjemput disini karena aku benar-benar tak bisa berlari lagi."

Chanyeol hanyabisa mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, mengejutkannya dan membuat ponselnya jatuh kelantai kalau dia tak cepat memegangnya dan mengangkat telepon. "Uh—ya—hai,"

_"Halo? Dude, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Sehun! Ya—Aku…Aku akan kebawah sekarang."

_"Cepat. Aku sudah di depan gedung."_

"…ya," Lalu Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan. Dia berbalik ke perempuan itu dan melihat dia tersenyum padanya."Aku rasa….aku harus pergi,"

"Ya, kau harus pergi. Aku minta maaf lagi. Uh, hati-hati?"

Chanyeol membuka pintunya. "Terima kasih. Kau juga." Lalu dia pergi.

Sehun bersandar di joknya, headphone terpasang selama mendengarkan musik, menunggu Chanyeol sampai. Dia mengumpat ketika mengingat tugas dikumpulkan besok. Dia benar-benar tidak mood untuk mengerjakan tugas, jadi dia berharap bisa meminta professor memberi tenggang waktu...dengan sedikit aegyo tentunya. Hanya sedikit. Lagi pula, dia adalah adik dari wakil presdir Park Industri dan sepupu dari Presdirnya dia mendapat keuntungan juga, meskipun tak sebanyak kakaknya tapi itu cukup. Keluarganya itu kaya okay.

Dia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati wajah yang familiar di keramaian memasuki gedung dan ia condong ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas tapi ia terlambat karena orang itu sudah di dalam. Lalu dia mendengar ketukan di jendela. Dia melihat Chanyeol menunjuk ke kunci dan segera dia membuka pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Itu cepat," Tanyanya, melepas headphonenya.

"Terlalu rumit," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku tak melihat ini datang. Aku tidak berpikir orang brengsek bisa pergi dengan bitch."

"Tidak," Chanyeol setuju. "Tentu saja tidak."

Terlebih kalau 'bitch' itu adalah mantanmu.

Lagi.

Sehun meraih tasnya di jok penumpang untuk menaruh headphonenya kembali ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan dasimu?"

Chanyeol melihat ke bawah dan mengerang. "Uh, well, terjadi kecelakaan kecil. Seorang perempuan menarikku—"

"Seorang perempuan membiusmu?!"

"Bukan bukan bukan, menarik bukan membius. Pelajari aksennya bodoh." Lalu Chanyeol menjitak kepalanya.

"Hey!" Sehun mem-pout kan bibirnya. "Okay, dia menarikmu lalu?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia hanya menarikku ke dalam gudang untuk bersembunyi karena ada yang mengejarnya."

Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tidak terjadi apapun idiot. Sekarang menyetirlah. Aku mau pulang. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit."

Sehun snickered. "Itulah yang kau dapat kalau bergaul dengan Jongin," Lalu dia menyalakan mesin.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ketika menyadari wajah yang familiar keluar dari gedung.

"Oh, itu dia."

"Oh, perempuan itu."

Kata mereka hampir bersamaan lalu menatap satu sama lain.

"Itu—oh—shit. Jadi, dia(perempuan/lelaki) sudah punya kekasih." Kata mereka bersama dengan helaan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tak menyukainya."

"Tidak, aku juga tidak."

Mereka mengangguk. "Kita harus pergi."

Disana benar-benar tak ada yang dibicarakan atau tak ada yang mereka lakukan di saat seperti itu jadi mereka hanya pulang. Tidak, mereka tidak patah hati atau semacamnya. Bukan, tak ada yang pas untuk mereka. Mereka hanya seorang pembisnis tanpa kehidupan percintaan.

Dua hari setelah Chanyeol gagal menjalankan partnership dengan investor berwajah bitch dari Kanada, akhirnya dia muncul di perusahaan untuk menghadapi kemarahan dari wakil presdir yang sama malas dan tak begitu pantas, kulitnya tan dari tan, Kim Jongin alias Kai. Juga, alasan kenapa Chanyeol absen kemarin karena sakit kepalanya.

"Kau gagal mendapatkan kesepakatan?! Hanya si wajah bitch, investor yang cukup baik untuk perusahaan!"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Apa dia sudah bilang kalau Kai sudah meneriakkan hal yang sama selama satu jam?

"Ini adalah kali pertama aku memberimu kesempatan untuk negosiasi sendiri dengan investor tapi kau menghancurkannya!"

Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Well, kemana kau kemarin?"

Kai berhenti sejenak. "Aku...Aku pergi ke pesta...dengan beberapa teman."

"Pesta, ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk, masih tak percaya.

Kai mengerang."Baiklah. Aku bertemu temanku karena satu dari teman kita yang belajar di Cina akhirnya pindah ke Korea jadi ya, kita bertemu."

Chanyeol condong ke mejanya. "Kau punya teman orang Cina yang baru pindah?"

"Ya, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu tapi aku baru tahu lain hari karena dia mengganti nomer teleponnya. Dia tinggal di subdivision yang sama denganmu. Jadi, ya, aku mencoba untuk ke rumahmu tapi kau pergi jadi..."

"Apa rumahnya di sebelah punyaku?"

Kai mengangguk. "Dan namanya Lu Han...kau mungkin sudah tau dia atau semacamnya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya lalu kembali ke telepon. "Kau dengar itu, nak?"

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya!" Jawab Sehun dari seberang. "Sekarang berhenti menahanku! Aku kedinginan disini karena hujan! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu. Apa yang adikmu lakukan disini?"

"TEMAN-TEMAN! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

"Baik baik! Biarkan dia masuk penjaga! Siapapun kau..." Teriak Chanyeol lalu mengakhiri panggilan.

Kai menyilangkan kakinya, duduk dengan nyaman di sofa Chanyeol sambil menatap mereka curiga. "Jadi…kalian tahu Lu Han. "

Operation: Defense, commence.

"TIDAK! Kita uh—"

"—tentu saja kita tetangga jadi—"

"—Maksudku aku melihatnya membuang sampah—"

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan aneh.

"—Kau tahu…hanya melihatnya membuang sampah…"

"Meskipun begitu Sehun menyukainya."

Kenapa itu terdengar seperti catatan bunuh diri?

Jika Sehun lebih tua dan jika Chanyeol bukan CEO Park industri, dia bersumpah dia akan menonjoknya tepat diwajah turun ke tenggorokannya karena wajah Jongin sekarang penuh tertulis BLACKMAIL, ditambah seringaian jelek.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Ya, kau menyukainya. Kau menatap bokongnya."

"Apaan. Dia punya yeoja chingu, demi Tuhan."

"Jadi?"

"Oh aku tahu kenapa kau bicara seperti ini. Kau suka ceweknya." Kata Sehun, tangan menyilang sambil bersandar di sofa.

Chanyeol menganga. "Aku tidak suka yeoja chingunya. Aku ini gay."

"Katakan pada yang ditarik kedalam gudang oleh seorang cewek."

"Wah," Potong Kai pada akhirnya. "Apa kita membicarakan Luhan yang sama?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling menatap lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Rambutnya blond?"

"Seperti menempel kemana saja?"

Kai mengangguk. "Yup, Lu Han yang sama. Lucu. Dia tidak punya kekasih, terlebih yeoja chingu karena dia seorang gay seperti kalian,"

"_Kita,_" Koreksi Chanyeol.

Kai memutar matanya.

Sehun menemukan celah baru di hidupnya.

* * *

"Apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu jangan mem blackmail orang? Terlebih saudaramu?" Ucap Sehun di mic nya sambil mengikuti mobil Lamborghini Chanyeol kembali ke subdivisionnya. "Dan kapan kau membenarkan mobilmu?"

"Kemarin. Kau tau kau harus jadi asistenku. Kau terus bertanya yang tidak penting." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cara yang sama, menolak memanggil Kai sebagai wakil presdir. Mungkin dia mau jika ditambahkan panggilan tak sopan. Seperti, wakil presdir sialan. Well, itu adalah panggilan sayang. Yang terdengar seperti surga di telinganya. Well, that was completely endearing. It actually sounded heaven to his ears.

"Itu tidak penting. Aku pikir mobilu terlihat buruk dibelakangmu."

Chanyeol bisa membayangkan Sehun mengerucutkan bibir dari mobilnya. Dia snickered dan mengganti topik, melihat mereka akan lebih lama lima menit untuk sampai karena ada kambing menyebrang jalan.

Apa-apaan, kambing? Apa ini pedesaan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, nak, bisa kau beritahu aku kenapa kau pergi ke kantor?" Tanya Chanyeol, menginjak pedal ketika kambing-kambing pergi dari jalanan.

"Aku mengakhiri sekolah karena aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku. Jadi aku pergi ke kantormu jadi kalau dia menelpon, aku akan 'Oh, maafkan aku professor, aku di Park Industri sekarang, mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama CEO nya.' Trik lama, trik lama. Beruntung, dia menelponku. Jadi aku dapat tenggang waktu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Well, kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Jika kau ingn memenangkan permainan, gunakan sebuah nama." Lalu diasana ada penyadaran. "Meskipun begitu, jika kau terus melakukan itu, kau harus membalasku nanti."

"Oh ayolah! Kau punya segalanya!"

Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumahnya lalu melepas earpiece nya. Sehun melakukan yang sama, memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang milik Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol keluar mobil, dia segera bergerak ke rumah, mengabaikan garasi yang penuh sampah berserakan. Sehun mengikutinya dan tidak sepertinya, dia menggeram pada kekacauan itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar butuh seorang istri." Kata Sehun, menyamai kecepatan Chanyeol.

"Atau seorang maid. Kenapa kau mendesak di istri?"

"Jadi kau juga bisa punya kehidupan percintaan."

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Bercanda! Bercanda!"

Chanyeol memilih mengabaikannya dan membuka pintu rumahnya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat di dalam. Tidak, bukan berantakan karena matanya sudah biasa dengan itu. Apa yang dia tidak biasa lihat adalah kehadiran ibunya di ruang tamunya.

"IBU?!"

Sehun berjinjit dari belakangnya. "BIBI?!"

Nyonya Park berbalik dan membuka tangannya. "Kejutan!"

"A-aku pikir kau sedang di Eropa!"

Nyonya Park menurunkan tangannya. "Itu Peru. Peru, sayang."

"Terserah," Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam.

"Hai bibi!" Salam Sehun dengan senyuman palsu yang Chanyeol merasa ingin memukulnya.

"Lihat dirimu, memberiku salam." Nyonya Park menghela nafas. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak belajar darinya?"

"Aku sudah cukup belajar," Balas Chanyeol, menaruh kunci mobilnya di meja. "Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Nyonya Park mengeluarkan sebuah map dari tasnya dengan sempurna, meskipun sedikit bermasalah dengan zippernya tapi ayo berpura-pura hal itu tidak terjadi, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Dia memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol selama melihat apa yang ada di dalam map. "Well? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol berbohong kalau dia bilang mengerti apa yang ibunya coba katakan. "Um…uh, dia punya rambut yang bagus." Katanya, jari di dagu saat dia melanjutkan mempeajari wajah wanita di foto. Sehun sampai disampingnya dengan segelas air di tangan, sama bingungnya. "Maksudku, pewarnaannya benar-benar baik. Benar?" Dia berbaik dan meminta bantuan pada Sehun.

Sehun menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Ya! Ya…rambut yang bagus…dan lipsticknya juga hebat bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yeah…ini tanpa warna." Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik. "Aku tidak berpikir dia memakai satu pun."

"Well…ini mungkin lip gloss. Maksudku…itulah perempuan. Perempuan tidak bisa hidup tanpa memakaikan sesuatu di wajahnya."

"Anak-anak," Potong nyonya Park, terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Sehun menghindari tatapan tajam dan meminum air dari gelas.

"Maksudku…apa yang sebenarnya aku lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park memutar matanya. "Tunanganmu bodoh."

Sehun menyemburkan air di mulutnya tepat di wajah Chanyeol karena kaget.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus kesal pada siapa.

Pada Sehun yang menyemburkan air padanya dengan tambahan saliva.

Atau pada ibunya yang memberi putra gay nya seorang tunangan.

Setelah menyadari wajah Chanyeol basah kuyup oleh saliva nya, Sehun segera menyekanya dengan tangannya lalu di lap kan ke baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Okay…aku akan pergi dan…minum sedikit air," sehun perlahan berbalik ke dapur dan berhenti ketika

Chanyeol menjernihkan tenggorokannya. Dia berbalik padanya dan melihatnya menunjuk pintu. "Keluar. Baiklah."

Segera setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol mulai.

"Tunangan?! Bu! Aku 21 tahun?! Aku tidak butuh diberitahu dengan siapa aku menikah! Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri!"

"Itu maksudnya. Kau sudah 21 tahun dan belum punya rencana untuk menikah. Nak," Nyonya Park menyentuh bahunya. "Keluarga ini perlu berlanjut dan terus dan terus. Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu aku mengerti tapi bu…"

_Aku gay._

_Aku 21 tahun dan tidak punya yeoja chingu._

_Karena aku gay._

"Tapi apa, Chanyeol?"

_Tapi—_

_Tapi dia jelek._

_Bibirnya jelek._

_Rambutnya terlihat habis dijilat sapi._

"Aku sudah punya."

Itu…bukan bagian dari rencana.

Nyonya Park mengangkat alisnya.

Oh well.

Nekat di waktu genting.

"Maafkan aku tidak memberi tahumu. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengejutkanmu." Jelas Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

Nyonya Park melongo. "Oh sayang! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku lebih awal?! Kau membuatku terkejut! Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?!"

Chanyeol tertawa palsu. "Uh…minggu depan…kurasa?"

Nyonya Park mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. "Aku benar-benar bahagia!"

Jelas sekali.

Nyonya Park mengambil ponselnya. "ANAKMU PUNYA YEOJA CHINGU!"

Sehun hampir tersandung kakinya ketika mendengar nyonya Park berteriak. Dia sedang mondar-mandir di depan rumah sambil menunggu, meski menguping akan menyenangkan, tapi dia pikir dia sudah cukup membuat masalah menyemburkan air ke Chanyeol…tak sengaja.

Tapi kemudian datang ibunya meneriakkan omong kosong yang tak bisa ia tangani dalam 24 jam.

Dan menit selanjutnya, dia melihat nyonya Park berlari ketika mobilnya sampai dan mendengar wanita itu bersenandung "Yeoja chingu. Konfersi. Yeoja chingu. Konfersi. Aku terlambat." Sehun berdiri dan melambai saat dia melihat mobilnya pergi.

Dia segera masuk ke rumah dan melihat Chanyeol berbaring di lantai. "Tembak aku sekarang."

"Tentu," Sehun mengambil bantal dan melemparnya pada Chanyeol. "Wow, dude. Alasan punya yeoja chingu adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah ada."

"Dimana aku harus mencari yeoja chingu instan?!" Erang Chanyeol dan berdiri. "Bisakah aku membeli mereka atau semacamnya?"

"Lalu apa? Membuat bayi? Membayarnya untuk menemani sisa hidupmu?" Untuk sekali, Chanyeol pikir Sehun benar. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari seseorang yang benar-benar kau sukai?"

"Aku tidak punya seseorang yang benar-benar kusukai, Sehun," Jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

Sehun meniru orang berpikir di sofa."Oh, bagaimana dengan perempuan yang menarikmu kedalam lemari?"

"Gudang,"

"Terserah," Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Dia terlihat baik. Kau bisa memohon padanya, kau tahu, sebagai balasan karena menarikmu ke lemari,"

"Gudang," Ulang Chanyeol putus asa. "Dan aku bahkan tak mengenalnya!"

"Dia juga tak mengenalmu ketika dia menarikmu ke lemari,"

"Gudang," Ulang Chanyeol ketiga kalinya. "Dan aku ini gay. Kenapa aku harus bersama PEREMPUAN?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau akan terkejut."

* * *

Surprise, surprise. Tepat jam 9 pagi, di hari libur, Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa dia berdiri di depan pintu tetangganya. Dia mengetuk tiga kali, empat kali, lima kali, sebelum menemukan bel dan memilih membunyikan bel. Dan tidak sampai sedetik, pintunya terbuka.

Dia berharap bertemu Luhan. Tapi malah seorang namja berambut brunette yang muncul.

Rambut kusut, tanpa atasan, dan mata mengantuk yang tidak menarik.

"Apa?" Tanya lelaki itu, sedikir terganggu.

"Uh, maaf, salah rumah, salah rumah," Gumam Chanyeol dan berbalik pergi.

"Apa kau mencari Luhan?"

Chanyeol berbalik. "Ya. Iya."

"Kau tidak salah rumah."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa kau temannya?" Si brunette mengangkat alisnya, terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. "Benar. Um...Aku sebenarnya mencari temanmu...temanmu yang lain...seorang perempuan."

Si brunette memiringkan kepalanya. Chanyeol pikir itu adalah hal terimut yang pernah ada.

"Perempuan apa."

"Kau tahu, rambutnya brunette, bukan kau, rambutnya panjang…aku bertemunya kemarin, dia memakai gaun pink dan—"

"Di Grand City hotel?" Tanya si brunette seperti membaca pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Well shit."

Si brunette membuka pintunya lebar, memperlihatkan gaun pink yang Chanyeol bicarakan, tergantung di dinding. "Itu gaunnya!" Kata Chanyeol lalu pandangannya jatuh pada warna familiar."Dan…rambutnya…itu sebuah wig." Dia mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Si brunette menjernihkan tenggorokannya.

Dan akhirnya semuanya jelas. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. "Tolong jangankan ini tidak seperti yang ku pikirkan."

"Tidak ada perempuan di sini." Kata si brunette berdasarkan fakta.

"Ya Tuhan." Chanyeol merasa akan pingsan.

"Apa kau mau masuk dan minum air? Karena kau terlihat mau pingsan dalam beberapa menit." Tawar si brunette. Ketika dia tidak mendapat tanggapan, dia menarik Chanyeol ke dalam.

Setelah beberapa menit penjelasan singkat, menarik dan membuang nafa, dan terapi air untuk kebingungannya, Chanyeol akhirnya tenang dan duduk di sofa, kaki menyilang dan tangan bersandar dibelakangnya.

"Jadi…kau menyamar."

"Apa? Tidak." Si brunette menggelengkan kepalanya, mengubah posisinya sambil duduk di sofa seberang Chanyeol. "Aku hanya berdandan seperti perempuan karena aku membantu temanku. Dia mencoba balas dendam pada bitch pengatur alias mantannya."

"Dan kau pikir itu ide yang bagus?"

"Well, selain seorang bitch, aku tidak tahu dia kaya. Jadi ketika kita berdebat di toilet wanita, dia seperti kesal dan memanggil pengawalnya. Jadi aku lari, Dan mereka mengejarku. Lalu kau muncul di tengah pelarianku. Dan aku tidak mau tertangkap."

"Toilet wanita." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Si brunette tertawa pada fakta Chanyeol tertarik tentang toilet wanita daripada bagian lain dari cerita. "Aku ini gay…karena itu jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Dan mereka menyebutnya kamar rias. Aku pikir aku akan menemukan bedak di dalamnya."

"Disana tidak ada?"

Si brunette memutar matanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau mencariku? Tolong jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta dengan dandanan itu karena—"

"Apa? Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Ahaha." Chanyeol tertawa canggung. Dia punya sedetik untuk berpikir jernih.

"Benar, sekarang semua jelas dengan itu atau yang apapun yang akan menjadi masalah." Si brunette mengubah posisinya lagi, kali ini dia menarik lututnya ke dada. Chanyeol berharap dia berhenti bergerak karena pahanya sangat indah. Semua usaha untuk berpikir jernih terbang ke luar jendela. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari, orang asing?"

Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku meminta dirimu yang lain kencan tapi sekarang, ini menjadi permohonan,"

Si brunette mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau lihat, aku butuh yeoja chingu."

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Seorang apa?"

"Seorang yeoja chingu. Aku memintamu untuk pergi lalu kita kencan lalu kau jadi yeoja chingu-ku lalu—"

"Ini benar-benar kacau."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura untuk sementara? Ini benar-benar permohonan."

"Kau memintaku, tetanggamu, untuk berpura-pura menjadi yeoja chingumu? Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal!"

"Ya tapi—tunggu, kau tidak tahu aku?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Si rambut brunette menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Ini sepertinya pertama kalinya kita mengobrol. Kecuali saat di gudang."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Mereka berbalik dan melihat Luhan membuka pintu, matanya terpaku pada korang yang dipengangnya. "Hey Baekhyun? Aku baru dapat kabar kalau tetangga kita adalah CEO Park Industries—aku tak tahu maksudnya apa—dan ada fotonya disini." Dia berbalik dan menunjukkan foto di koran itu. Luhan segera menjatuhkan semua yang ia bawa. "AHH!"

Baekhyun berbalik pada Chanyeol yang sekarang tersenyum sombong. "Kau seorang CEO—"

"Astaga itu dia-nya CEO!"

Baekhyun tersentak oleh pekikan Luhan. "Lulu, bahasa Koreamu berantakan lagi. Itu harusnya 'itu dia CEO-nya."

Luhan mengabaikannya malah mengambil posisi di sofa yang berhadapan dengan mereka. "Apa kau berteman dengannya? Wow ini hebat—mmff!"

Baekhyun melemparkan bantal tepat di wajah Luhan. Kemudian dia berbalik ke Chanyeol. "Keluar."

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana dengan permohonanku?"

"Permohonan apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol ke pintu.

"Aku akan membayarmu!"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan melihat imajinasi kata "HOE" muncul tepat diatas kepala Chanyeol, bersinar dan bergliter. "TIDAK." Katanya dan menendang Chanyeol keluar dan membanting pintu.

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata melebar. "Apa kau baru saja menendang CEO itu keluar?"

Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu. "Benar-benar menendang CEO itu keluar". Kemudian dia menyadari kantung belanjaan Lhan berserakan di lantai…termasuk makan anjing. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu. "Lulu, dimana Brad Pitt?"

"Aku rasa dia dilu—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Chanyeol, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil berlari seperti maniak. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara anjing mereka, Brad Pitt, menggonggong dengan agresif.

Mereka membeku. "Dia mungkin tak akan mati." Baekhyun mengambil keputusan.

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan.  
Hanya liburan musim panas datang dan aku tak mau bosan jadi aku memilih post ini…  
Dan AFF lebih gampang dari pada LJ

Beritahu aku pendapatmu :3

- gelie

* * *

T/N; Thanks yang buat review di chap foreword kemarin... Besok aku jawab deh semua pertanyaannya.

sekali lagi thanks!

Top of Form


	3. ATTENTION

ATTENTION

Annyeong, sebelumnya maaf di chapter ini bukannya ngelanjutin malah curhat.

Sebenernya ini jawaban buat yang kemarin nanya

-kenapa fict ini aku trans lagi padahal udah ada yang author yang udah trans

Hunee emang udah tau ada yang trans ff ini jauh sebelum Hunee trans, bahkan author BaekYeoleuuu yang bikin hunee tau ada ff perfectly imbalanced ini. Jauh hari sebelum post trans ini juga aku sempet nimbang mau di post atau enggak, soalnya ya karena ada yang udah trans juga.

Tapi akhirnya aku coba minta izin Gelie eonnie buat trans ff ini dan dia juga bilang udah ada yang trans ke bahasa indo. Setelah aku jelasin kalau aku mau nerjemahin karena BaekYeoleuuu gak balik-balik dari hiatus (T^T) akhirnya Gelie eonnie ngizinin.

Soal kata trans yang sama, serius, aku gak copas. Serius T^T

Tadinya aku mau rutin post 2 chap perminggu -target selesai sebelum desember- tapi ada readers yang nyadarin aku juga kalau mungkin fict ini lebih baik gak dilanjutin, soalnya takut ada hal-hal buruk kedepannya (makasih loh! 3). Nah disini aku mulai ragu, sangat ragu malah. ini yang dorong aku buat berani bikin post-an abal gini.

Dan sebenernya aku mau minta pendapat kalian,

Fict ini lanjut aku trans atau DELETE?

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah sempet baca dan review... Saranghae kkkk~

Tunggu project fict aku selanjutnya!

SAYONARA!

Shh! ChanBaek's Secret, But... I'm Not Cinderella (Clue: Baek jadi ngenes di salah satu fict ._.)


End file.
